


Caixa postal

by yaniishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Lost Love, M/M, Memories, POV Oikawa Tooru, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniishere/pseuds/yaniishere
Summary: A notícia é recebida de repente e todas as esperanças destruídas num piscar de olhos. Sugawara não vai mais voltar e Oikawa nunca poderá pedir desculpas adequadamente.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Caixa postal

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi, essa é minha primeira vez escrevendo OiSuga e a minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre algum shipp de Haikyuu no geral então por favor peguem leve comigo. Essa fanfic foi escrita especialmente pra Møri por... motivo nenhum na verdade. Espero que todos gostem e aproveitem bem. Atenção para os gatilhos citados a seguir.
> 
> tw // homofobia , luto , menção a alcoolismo

São três da manhã e uma garoa fina cai sobre mim. Os carros aceleram na rodovia que está curiosamente movimentada demais para o horário. É inverno, um dia cinza e frio, do jeito que você sempre me disse que gostava. Retiro as mãos do bolso e dou mais uma volta no cachecol em meu pescoço. Ele ainda tem cheiro do seu perfume amendoado que sempre me fazia lembrar o Natal.

À passos lentos, ando sem rumo pelas ruas do centro. Consigo quase ouvir o discurso que faria quando eu chegasse em casa ensopado pela chuva por pura preguiça de abrir o guarda-chuva como eu sempre fazia. 

_“Tooru, quando estiver chovendo só abra a merda do guarda-chuva! Você carrega ele por um motivo e não usar quando está chovendo é burrice. Por que você carrega um peso atoa se simplesmente não vai usá-lo mesmo que precise? Anda, entra logo no banho e tira essas roupas molhadas. Se ficar gripado mais uma vez, não vou cuidar de você.”_

Sorrio com a memória das palavras rudes mas afetuosas. Mesmo que todas as vezes que eu me machucava você dissesse que não cuidaria da próxima vez, continuava mesmo assim. Limpava os ferimentos cuidadosamente, murmurando ofensas vazias e promessas de negligência as quais nunca cumpria. Eu costumava debater, reclamar que estava sendo maldoso, que não precisava e nem queria seus cuidados. Sinto falta de poder dizer isso, de poder fingir que não ligo. 

Avisto uma cabine telefônica um pouco mais a frente. Achava engraçado como você costumava gostar delas. Como tratava essas coisas antigas e não mais tão funcionais como achados incríveis e _“memórias de tempos mais simples”_. Como sempre entrava nelas e tirava o telefone do gancho apenas para ouvir a linha vazia esperando que se colocasse uma moeda e discasse para com quem quer que se quisesse falar. 

Entro nela e encaro o aparelho. Vasculho os bolsos do sobretudo em busca de uma moeda perdida e felizmente encontro. Deposito no pequeno buraco e disco seu número, o mesmo que fez questão que eu decorasse a anos atrás apenas por precaução caso eu me perdesse, como se faz com uma criança pequena. Nunca entendi se isso realmente foi por real preocupação ou apenas pelo prazer de me ver sendo desafiado a algo. 

_Bip._   
_Bip._   
_Bip._   
_Bip._   
_Bip._   
_Bip._   
_Bip._

_“Olá, você ligou para Sugawara-senpai. Se está ouvindo essa mensagem é porque eu provavelmente não estou disponível ou só não quis atender mesmo. De qualquer forma, se você foi ousado o bastante, deixe uma mensagem depois do sinal.”_

É possível ouvir minha voz gritando no fundo antes do sinal. 

_“Como a porra de um idoso!”_

O sinal toca e desencosto o telefone do ouvido por um instante questionando o quão patético é o que farei a seguir. 

“Oi Koushi, sou eu, Tooru.” começo com uma risada “Eu queria ter te ligado achando que você realmente poderia atender, mas eu acho que já passei da fase de negação. Dessa vez eu só liguei para ouvir sua voz mesmo. Eu sei, sei que provavelmente você brigaria comigo por estar sendo estúpido ainda pagando sua conta de telefone mesmo depois de tanto tempo mas ainda não consegui parar. Não consigo pensar que não vou mais poder te ligar quando eu precisar conversar, que não posso te mandar uma mensagem perguntando se quer sair para jantar naquele seu restaurante favorito porque estou de bom humor e foi um dia bom. Não consigo pensar em não ouvir mais essa mensagem de voz que você gravou e bem no finalzinho tem eu reclamando, como sempre.” 

Encosto o corpo na lateral da cabine e fecho os olhos prestando atenção no som da chuva, agora mais forte, que bate no vidro. 

“Eu costumava ficar bravo quando você não me atendia, sabe? Acho que só descobri que a minha voz aparecia nessa mensagem depois que…” sinto o nó em minha garganta se apertar “depois daquele dia. Desde que descobri, te ligo com frequência. Talvez mais frequência do que ligava quando você podia atender, já que você odiava ligações e sempre desligava na minha cara a menos que eu avisasse antes que realmente precisava falar com você.” 

Sorrio lembrando de todas as vezes que liguei para esse mesmo número e fui atendido por apenas alguns segundos. Quando antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar sequer um “oi”, era interrompido com sua voz amarga dizendo “se não estiver morrendo me mande mensagem” e desligando antes mesmo de saber se eu estava mesmo morrendo. Algumas vezes já disse que se algum dia eu estivesse mesmo em apuros, você se arrependeria amargamente de ter desligado na minha cara. 

_“E se um dia eu estiver mesmo morrendo?”_

_“Se estiver morrendo não acho que vai conseguir usar um celular.” diz sem sequer se virar pra mim, mexendo a panela no fogo._

_“Mas e se eu, sei lá, sofrer um acidente e precisar te ligar pra você me socorrer?”_

_“Oikawa, se você sofrer um acidente e ligar pra mim acho que você até merece sofrer sabe? Se estiver morrendo ligue pra emergência, seu idiota, não pra mim. Não é como se eu fosse algum tipo de super herói.”_

_“Como você é grosso!” digo me levantando da cadeira e rodeando sua cintura, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e recebendo um carinho desengonçado “Não vou mais te ligar pra nada também... “ murmuro cabisbaixo, fazendo drama._

_“Ótimo, acho que agora você entendeu, finalmente. Se estiver morrendo e quiser falar comigo, me mande uma mensagem e eu com certeza te responderei o mais rápido que puder.”_

_“Você é impossível! Droga!” digo rindo e beijando sua bochecha._

Sinto a primeira das lágrimas escorrer por meu rosto deixando um rastro quente por onde passa. Quanto tempo fazia que eu não conseguia chorar? A quanto tempo tenho mantido o personagem todas as vezes que tocavam no seu nome? A quanto tempo tenho treinado incansavelmente, quase até desmaiar de exaustão, somente para tentar ao menos por um tempo não pensar em você? 

Não pensar em como não posso te ter nos meus braços mais uma vez. Como sinto falta do seu abraço, do seu cheiro, de seu cabelo macio e beijar o sinal que sempre disse ser fofo, próximo ao seu olho. Sobre como sinto falta da sua risada adorável, sua cara de sono enquanto agarra minha pelúcia de corvo que comprei exclusivamente para você. É difícil viver desviando de tudo e todos, me isolando no apartamento que em um mês seria nosso e não mais apenas meu. Evitando as perguntas preocupadas e as ofertas de ajuda. Não quero a ajuda de nenhum deles. Quero você de volta e isso é algo que ninguém pode me dar.

“Suga eu-” respiro fundo tentando controlar minha voz trêmula “Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Nosso apartamento ficou muito bonito, sabia? As obras terminaram já tem algum tempo e eu pintei a parede da sala daquele verde pastel que você disse que queria. Acho que você brigaria comigo se visse como tudo tem estado desorganizado por lá mas… não consigo.” minha voz embarga mais uma vez “Por favor, volte e me ponha na linha. Reclame sobre como tenho me alimentado mal e sobre como tenho me machucado mais que o normal. Reclame da louça na pia, que preciso começar a me acostumar a fazer a cama quando levanto e que as cortinas tem passado tempo demais fechadas.”

O telefone dá outro sinal, avisando que o tempo acabou. Deixo que o aparelho escorregue da minha mão e o vejo balançar de um lado para o outro, sendo ligado somente pelo fio. As lágrimas cessam e me sobra apenas uma sensação esmagadora de vazio. Aquele vazio denso, pesado e descomunal que ocupa espaço. Se esgueira por debaixo de minha pele, se infiltra em minha corrente sanguínea e polui meu cérebro. Que nubla minha visão, tampa meus ouvidos e desestabiliza meu equilíbrio. 

Sinto falta da sua dualidade. Do qual sensível pode ser ao mesmo tempo em que é incrivelmente durão. O quanto consegue ser intimidador e dar medo em seus calouros ao mesmo tempo que faz com que saibam que sempre estará lá quando precisarem de ajuda. Sinto falta de suas demonstrações brutas de carinho e seu jeito espontâneo de demonstrar apoio. Do modo como sempre consegue animar a todos com palavras firmes e otimistas mas que nunca soaram vazias. 

Me abaixo e pego o telefone. O encaro em minha mão por mais algum tempo antes de colocá-lo de volta no gancho. Saio da cabine sem me importar com a chuva agora forte. O céu antes apenas um pouco cinza agora é completamente negro. Os pingos enormes já não me incomodam tanto quanto deveriam. Não é como se eu estivesse seco antes ou algo do tipo. 

Retiro o celular do bolso ainda parado em frente à cabine telefônica. A tela se acende, distorcida pela água que cai sobre si, revelando algumas mensagens de Hajime.

_“Ei Oikawa, onde você está?”_   
_“Por que não me responde?”_   
_“Estou ficando preocupado, cadê você?”_   
_“Já são duas da manhã e você sumiu, estou no seu apartamento te esperando.”_   
_“Tá tudo bem? Me manda uma mensagem só pra eu saber se você está vivo.”_   
_“Tooru, por favor me liga.”_   
_“O Kageyama me contou o que aconteceu.”_   
_“Onde você está? Volte pro apartamento por favor.”_

Olho a hora e guardo o celular de volta no bolso. Quatro da manhã e agora as ruas estão um pouco mais vazias do que antes. Continuo andando em linha reta, seguindo a rua principal na qual estou, sem um rumo definido. Apenas caminho, um passo de cada vez, pensando no que vem a seguir. 

Até ontem, ainda restava alguma esperança. A tela mostrava a linha subindo e descendo conforme seu coração batia, estável como deveria ser. Eu ainda conseguia sorrir imaginando o dia em que, quando eu estivesse ao seu lado, sentado em uma daquelas cadeiras desconfortáveis de hospital, segurando sua mão e falando sobre como havia sido meu dia, você a apertasse e abrisse os olhos. 

Ainda restava alguma esperança de que você se recuperaria, voltaria para casa e veria como tudo estava do jeito que você imaginava nosso primeiro apartamento juntos. Eu ainda achava que veria seus belos olhos mais uma vez, que veria seu sorriso e que poderia ouvir sua voz. Sua verdadeira voz, não apenas uma versão gravada e de baixa qualidade dela. A voz que contava histórias, brigava e as vezes cantava baixinho no banho para que ninguém, nem mesmo eu, escutasse. 

Até ontem, você ainda estava vivo. Até ontem, eu podia segurar sua mão e sentir sua pele morna em contato com a minha. Podia fingir que você estava apenas dormindo um sono muito profundo mas que logo acordaria. Que a qualquer momento chamaria pelo meu nome e pediria apenas um copo d’água. Que tudo voltaria ao normal e era apenas questão de tempo. Até ontem eu ainda era alguém, não apenas a carcaça vazia que sou agora. 

As flores - begônias brancas, suas favoritas - estão ao seu redor dentro do caixão de madeira escura lustrosa. Seu cabelo está arrumado para o lado de um jeito que sei que você nunca deixaria por que _“faz com que a testa pareça maior desse jeito”_ e usando um terno branco provavelmente alugado. Iwa-chan está ao meu lado, mas permanece calado o tempo inteiro. É estranho e um pouco desconfortável saber que ele está tomando cuidado ao meu redor como nunca antes. 

Me sinto fraco aqui. Sempre gostei dos olhares sobre mim, mas pelos motivos certos. Os olhares das arquibancadas quando, na quadra, eu fazia o saque perfeito e pontuava. Quando sentia todos vibrarem por mais uma vitória, os olhares orgulhosos e satisfeitos de seus colegas. Gostava desse tipo de atenção, não a que tinha agora. 

Não gosto do ar de pena que me rodeia aqui. A apreensão na voz dos mais corajosos, que se arriscam ao aproximar e me desejar os pêsames. Que insistem em dizer que sabem ou podem imaginar o quão triste eu estou e como Koushi era importante pra mim. Que sabem como sinto sua falta e como dói sua perda. Odeio como falam de você no passado como se não estivesse aqui na nossa frente. Como ignoram você deitado entre todos nós. Como falam como se tudo isso estivesse num passado distante e não bem diante dos meus olhos. Odeio tudo isso. 

Queria poder simplesmente agarrar sua mão e nos tirar daqui da mesma forma que já fiz tantas outras vezes em festas que ficavam barulhentas demais. Como já fiz milhares de vezes quando a ocasião fazia com que eu o desejasse intensamente e a urgência era tamanha que não podíamos esperar até o fim. Queria poder escondê-lo dos olhares curiosos e chorosos. Você nunca lidou muito bem com lágrimas - não com as dos outros e tão pouco com as próprias. 

_“Ei... “ sua expressão parecia perturbada “porque está chorando?”_

_“Briguei hoje um novato do time e…” inspiro “ele disse que eu não merecia ser titular. Que eu era superestimado e que…” os soluços me calam._

_Você se senta ao meu lado e passa a mão em minhas costas fazendo círculos lentos._

_“Ok, agora me diga nome, sobrenome e a turma dele.” seu olhar é afiado como uma lâmina enquanto diz isso._

_“Por que?” digo realmente confuso._

_“Para que eu possa…” você desvia o olhar “Para que eu possa ter uma conversa calma e civilizada com ele que com toda certeza não envolve que eu leve Nishinoya e Asahi comigo e quem sabe um taco de baseball.”_

_“Koushi!” falo rindo e o abraçando “Por mais que eu ache que ele realmente merecia, prefiro que não. Vou simplesmente provar o quão perfeito, lindo e incrível eu sou e então ele nunca mais vai conseguir sequer olhar pra mim pois vai se sentir muito envergonhado pelas merdas que disse.”_

_“Tudo bem, assim é melhor. Mas caso volte a acontecer, eu e o diálogo estaremos sempre a postos.”_

_“Você tem um taco de baseball escrito diálogo, não tem?” pergunto desacreditado._

_“Não.” uma pausa “O Noya tem. Tanaka deu pra ele de presente de aniversário no ano passado e ele amou.”_

Escuto atrás de mim os sussurros dos mais velhos. Aglomerados em um canto, sussurrando de forma maldosa e sem nenhum respeito, duas pessoas aparentemente acharam que seria aceitável e sensato discutir a causa de sua morte. Como se ninguém pudesse ouvir, dizem abertamente que foi uma _“punição de deus pelas escolhas que tristemente tomou”_ e que _“poderia ter sido salvo, sua mãe tentou, mas ele se recusava”_.

“Você viu a mãe dele aqui? Acho que ela nem veio.”

“Não sabia? Quando ele disse que estava namorando um menino, ela o expulsou de casa e cortou totalmente o contato.”

“Ele namorava um rapaz? Por Deus… Não querendo falar nada não mas acho que sua morte tão novo assim foi castigo divino quem sabe. Infelizmente não respeitou as vontades de Deus e acabou assim. Era tão novo… a tia disse que estava fazendo pedagogia.”

“Ele sempre teve jeito com crianças, né? Mas sabe lá o tipo de coisa que ele ensinaria a elas. Imagine se ele ensina a elas que esse tipo de promiscuidade que ele praticava é algo normal e bom? Fico nervosa só de pensar!”

O nojo em suas vozes, o jeito desdenhoso que falam. Não consigo. Não consigo deixar que falem dessa forma de você, principalmente por que não pode se defender. Consigo imaginar o que diria. Como às poria no próprio lugar de forma educada - mais educada do que merecem - e como não perderia a postura por sequer um segundo. Consigo imaginar o olhar surpreso delas por terem sido pegas no flagra e a vergonha em terem sido expostas num momento tão delicado. E então me lembro que, se estivesse aqui para fazer tudo isso, não estaríamos aqui. Não seria o seu funeral e não estariam falando de você. Nunca veríamos essas pessoas ou teríamos que lidar com seus discursos odiosos disfarçados de opinião. 

Elas não estão totalmente erradas, entretanto. Tudo isso é minha culpa. Completamente minha culpa. 

_“Oikawa, você precisa entender que eu só queria que ao menos tivesse me avisado!”_

_“Agora eu preciso te avisar todas as vezes que vou sair com meus amigos? Preciso te avisar com quem estou, onde estou e que horas voltarei? O que você é? Minha mãe?” digo retirando com raiva meus sapatos e os jogando para o canto do cômodo “Vai brigar comigo por ter bebido também? Dizer que não deveria ser tão descontrolado com o álcool e jogar mais uma vez na minha cara que eu tenho um problema com vícios?” me aproximo furioso e gritando “Vamos, Sugawara! Jogue na minha cara, eu sei que quer!”_

_“Você está sendo irracional!” ele berra em resposta e se afasta alguns passos para o lado “Eu fiquei preocupado com você! Sabe que horas são? Nós tínhamos combinado de jantar juntos, ou você esqueceu disso?” você sorri de escárnio “Esquecer é o menor dos problemas na verdade. Por que você simplesmente não podia me ligar? Nem precisava ligar na verdade, mandasse uma mensagem! Eu só queria que você avisasse que estava vivo, porra!”_

_“Eu sequer pensei nisso. Sim, eu esqueci do jantar e peço desculpas por isso, mas não vou me desculpar por ter a merda de uma vida social. E não tem nenhum problema eu beber desde que eu não exagere. Vê?” faço um 4 com as pernas e quase caio, apoiando o outro é e me equilibrando por pouco “Eu tô perfeitamente bem e você fazendo esse drama do caralho atoa.”_

_“Quer saber?” sua voz agora é dura e séria “Fale comigo quando estiver sóbrio e botar seus pensamentos em ordem, ok? Não vai adiantar nada eu discutir com um bêbado que mal pode se manter de pé.” você pega seu casaco sobre as costas da cadeira e abre a porta “Tem comida sobre o fogão e beba água antes de ir deitar, você provavelmente vai acordar se sentindo seco se não o fizer.”_

_A porta bate atrás de si e estou sozinho no apartamento. Me jogo no sofá e sinto tudo girar ao meu redor. Uma discussão besta onde sei que estou errado e mesmo assim não consigo assumir meu erro. Amanhã conversaremos melhor sobre e peço desculpas sobre todo esse meu surto._

_Levanto, guardo a comida na geladeira para que não estrague e bebo meia garrafa de água gelada antes de finalmente tomar um banho e me deitar. Pego o celular sobre a mesa de cabeceira e digito uma mensagem atrapalhada._

_“Está livre amanhã? Preciso me desculpar.”_

E essa foi a última coisa que dissemos um para o outro antes do acidente. Na manhã seguinte acordo com centenas de mensagens no meu celular. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir e as palavras estão todas embaralhadas na frente de meus olhos. Capto apenas alguns pedaços mas são o suficiente para que eu fique mais que sóbrio. 

Aconteceu um acidente e você está no hospital. Tento desesperadamente trazer algum ar para dentro de meus pulmões mas parece que estou imerso no vácuo. Com dificuldade, leio o resto das mensagens. Algo sobre um acidente de carro. Aparentemente você bebeu - coisa que não fazia a algum tempo tentando me apoiar a não beber também - e pegou o carro. Durante o percurso em direção a sua casa algo aconteceu e perdeu o controle. Bateu de frente com um poste e foi levado para o hospital. 

_Ignoro todo o resto, pegando apenas o nome do hospital, e saindo em disparada para a entrada do prédio. Dou sinal desesperadamente até que um táxi pare e me forço a conseguir dizer o endereço. Sinto como se a ficha da gravidade do acidente ainda não tivesse caído._

_Quando chego no hospital, avisto Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Nishinoya e Asahi sentados. As olheiras são explícitas em todos e os olhos de Noya estão vermelhos e inchados, possivelmente pelas lágrimas. Hajime se aproxima vendo meu olhar desesperado e me leva até um canto mais afastado._

_“Ele… ele está bem? Quando posso ver ele?” pergunto em tom baixo mas sua expressão é amedrontadora “Ele está bem né? Ele não está…” não consigo completar a frase._

_“Ele está vivo.” diz simplesmente assim, como se pudesse ler minha mente e ver as hipóteses que começaram a surgir, uma pior que a outra “Ele está estável mas os médicos não sabem quando ele vai acordar. Não sabem sequer se ele vai acordar.”_

_“Ele está em coma?”_

_“Sim. Pelo que eu sei até agora, ele não teve ferimento muito grave mas bateu a cabeça no volante, provavelmente devido a colisão.” ele põe a mão em meu ombro “Olha, eu sei que estou te falando isso tudo de uma vez mas não acho que esconder o que realmente aconteceu de você seria bom. Só quero que saiba que, em todo caso, vou estar aqui pra você se precisar falar sobre isso ou… ou sobre o que está sentindo.”_

_Ele faz menção a se afastar mas levanto o olhar que antes fitava meus pés “Nós brigamos ontem.” digo, em seguida deixando com que ele se aproxime novamente “Ele saiu estressado do meu apartamento. Eu tinha saído com uns colegas e acabei bebendo. Ele ficou chateado por eu não ter mandando ao menos uma mensagem avisando que me atrasaria.” sorrio tristemente “Nós tínhamos combinado um jantar, sabia? Quando eu cheguei nós brigamos e mesmo assim ele disse que eu deveria comer e beber água, isso antes dele sair pela porta.” as lágrimas começam a correr “Ele fez minha comida favorita e disse que conversaríamos hoje quando eu estivesse sóbrio. Enviei uma mensagem pra ele antes de dormir pedindo desculpas e sequer sei se ele viu.”_

_Meus joelhos cedem e sinto os braços fortes de Iwa me segurando, impedindo que eu desabe no chão de uma vez._

_“É tudo culpa minha Iwa. É culpa minha.”_

A porta do quarto se abre com força e me encolho na cama abraçando um travesseiro. As lágrimas escorrem fora de controle e minhas narinas estão entupidas pelo excesso de muco. 

"Tooru, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?” Suga se senta ao meu lado e me jogo sobre seu corpo fazendo com que ambos desabemos na cama. “Eu tava lendo uma fanfic sobre nós e você morreu por minha culpa e…” 

Sou empurrado para o lado e sinto um travesseiro batendo com força em meu rosto.

“Ei!” grito tentando me proteger com os braços enquanto “Para de me bater! Eu tô triste e você me agredindo que desgraça.” digo prolongando a última letra e fazendo um leve drama. 

“Eu achando que algo tinha acontecido porque você tava morrendo de tanto chorar aqui no quarto, soluçando e tudo, e você lendo fanfic?” o travesseiro é atirando mais uma vez em minha direção “O que eu faço com você, em?

“Me dá amor e carinho porque eu ainda tô triste pelo jeito que escreveram você morrendo e depois a gente pede uma pizza gigante pra encher o bucho?” respondo fazendo biquinho.

“Tá bom.” recebo um selinho rápido nos lábios e sou esmagado por seu peso sobre mim enquanto me abraça “Isso serve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que quem chegou até aqui tenha gostado.
> 
> Eu confesso que to bem orgulhoso dessa fanfic e é realmente uma das melhores coisas que já escrevi na minha vida. O que acharam desse final? Por algum milagre eu decidi que essa fanfic deveria ter um final feliz e essa foi a solução que encontrei pra isso. 
> 
> Foi isso! Bebam água e quem sabe eu não volto com mais um pouco desse casal algum dia desses.


End file.
